Open Your Eyes
by mickeiblue
Summary: AU. Lucas wakes up to a very real dream causing him to question his past actions and his present emotions. Totally BL.
1. Open your eyes

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, this story is inspired by One Tree Hill, The Family Man, a certain eppie of Smallville, and Brucas. None of which i own. **

**So i'm bored waiting for my utubes to load so i thought i'd start a new fanfic on this computer, so Open Your Eyes is my waiting for utube to load project. hope u enjoy.**

The storm came out of nowhere; Lucas could barely see out his window, he was nearly home and couldn't wait to get warm in his comfortable bed, but it wasn't just himself Lucas was worried about, his mind was also occupied with thoughts of all his friends. He hoped Nathan and Haley were at home with Jamie, hoped Brooke and Peyton hadn't got caught up at work and instead were at Brooke's house together, hoped the guys were mucking around at the apartment and most of all Lucas was hoping none of them were out on the roads in the weather like he unfortunately was.

Ten minutes from his house Lucas felt the car loose control, his last thoughts as it went barrelling into the bush was wishing he'd had a chance to figure out where his heart belonged before it had been too late. Even now as the darkness descended over him Lucas had no idea who he'd wished it had been with. And then he couldn't think at all.

_Open your eyes_

_Son, Open your eyes._

Lucas could hear Keith's voice, which was crazy because Keith had died over five years ago. But it persisted, Keith repeating over and over again for Lucas to open his eyes, Lucas didn't want to. He had been so cold, and wet as if water had been dripping on his face and now he was warm and comfortable. Lucas could feel a heavy blanket over him and a soft pillow under his head, he didn't want to wake up and he didn't want to open his eyes.

_Open your eyes Lucas. Open your eyes before it is too late._

Begrudgingly Lucas opened one eye and then getting a shock he opened his other eye to get a better view. A very naked woman was in front of him leaning over so her pert bottom was wiggling a metre away from him _why is there a naked woman in my bedroom? Just wait I know that… oh god!_

Lucas jumped up and recognised two things at once, one he was naked as well and two he wasn't in his room.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas yelled and watched as an unashamed Brooke stood and turned around showing him her all. He blushed and quickly faced the other way "um… Brooke, you are naked" he stated still completely confused why the hell Brooke Davis was in a strange bedroom with him. _How can I not remember _this_?_

Sending him a wicked smile Brooke put a fist to her hip "I know I'm naked, have you seen my robe? I can't find the thing anywhere" and she went back to the ground, this time she was on her knees in front of him, her breast bobbing less than an arms reach away as her eyes lit up and her arm disappeared under the bed.

"Got it" she shouted and once again stood this time slipping the robe on and tying it around her waist, without pausing she leant over and placed a quick peck on a speechless Lucas' lips "morning boyfriend" she whispered as she licked her lips and pulled away.

Lucas didn't know what to do. There was something so nice about waking up to Brooke yet at the same time so wrong and worse of all he didn't remember a thing. She was just being so damn casual as if they were back in high school and dating "Brooke, again, what are you doing?"

Brooke frowned as she looked around, her voice was distant "I'm trying to get dressed" she moved over to the near by draws and in the next moment was pulling out a lacy red bra, she turned back to him playing with the flimsy excuse for underwear, her stunning dimples on show and a saucy look in her eye blinded Lucas for a brief second, his mouth dropped open as she started slowly walking back towards the bed "but if you object to me putting clothes on then I think we have some spare time to do something about it".

Her voice sounded playful, too playful for Lucas' liking who felt his body reluctantly responding to the visual images she was creating.

Before he could tell her he didn't object to her getting dressed Brooke was at the bed and one leg at a time straddled his lap, Lucas grabbed her by the waist and his fingers curled around her hips, he fought the groan and instead met her eyes "um… Brooke I think this is a bad ide- oh god" her mouth was now on his neck and her chopped dark hair was tickling his chest, he meant to pull her away and instead found himself pulling her closer.

For something that felt so wrong it felt so good, so very good that Lucas couldn't help but lift her chin and take her mouth in a hard desperate kiss even as his mind was screaming for him to run as far as way as possible.

Just as Lucas was ready to give in, rip the robe from her body and throw her down onto the bed Brooke pulled away, their lips reluctantly parted and straight away Lucas felt cold again.

She gave him a regretful smile "as much as I would love to continue this I think we're going to have company in about five seconds" Brooke said as she climbed off his lap and off the bed, she patted his cheek and grinned again "don't let the blanket slip, wouldn't want to scare our son" and she turned away not knowing the effect her words had on an already shocked Lucas.

He wondered if she was crazy, maybe her desire for a family and loosing Angie had sent Brooke into a break down and she had flipped.

The thought was still buzzing around his head when the bedroom door flung open and a little figure came running inside, the toddler jumped onto the bed and threw his arms around Lucas' neck "Morning Daddy" the sweet little voice said.

Lucas sat frozen, his arms unable to move. He saw Brooke turn and give them a contented smile yet he felt far from content. With the child still attached to his neck Lucas swivelled his gaze away from a too tempting Brooke and found them locked on a previously unnoticed photo frame. There sitting proudly on the bedside table was a family portrait, Brooke and Lucas with a baby hugged between them, all three faces smiling happily.

_Oh shit, I've gone crazy…_

"Daddy, ball?"

_I'm not your Daddy, I'm crazy that's all, what I'm not is anybody's daddy_

Lucas carefully grabbed the child by his waist and pulled him back "hello" was all he could think of to say.

"ello Daddy, wanna play ball?" the child said with a finger in his mouth, his little face tilted and his big glossy eyes staring at Lucas.

From behind them Lucas could hear Brooke laugh "don't blame me, you're the one who insisted Davy was going to be a basketball player"

Lucas sent a scared look between Brooke and the little boy who was still staring at him with his mother's dark eyes "uh… um… I think there is some mistake. Brooke we aren't married and we don't have a kid!" and to his shock Brooke simply started laughing, she walked back over to the bed and lifted the boy from Lucas' arm, rising him high into the air before settling Davy over her shoulder "come on Davy, Daddy's being silly, lets go see what's for breakfast and then maybe Daddy will play ball" Brooke's voice carried to him even from down the hall.

Collapsing back onto the bed Lucas stared at the ceiling completely confused, rubbing his face he tried to piece together what had happened.

_Daddy? No. Silly? No. Crazy? Yes, a big fat yes. There is no other explanation._


	2. What if

**Disclaimer: dont own nothing.**

**thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.**

Lucas stood in front of the mirror staring at his face, not only was his life suddenly different but his appearance had also changed. His hair looked like it had been before he'd had shaved last month and a small scar 2cm long ended just above his right eyebrow.

For ten minutes Lucas stood there just staring into his face trying to figure out what the hell had happened, the last thing he remembered was driving in the rain and then bang he was waking up in bed with a naked Brooke prancing around the room, and apparently they had a son who looked too much like Lucas for his sanity to cope with.

"Luke" Brooke's voiced called through the bathroom door, Lucas turned on the shower "I'm having a shower" he yelled back and quickly jumped under the freezing cold water, he covered his mouth to stop the scream escaping his lips and swiftly turned the hot water on.

The door opened and before Lucas realised what was happening Brooke was in the shower with him "what is with you this morning?" she asked while grabbing the soap.

Lucas attempted to keep his back to Brooke though she had different ideas, slipping around him she changed their positions so she was in front "Luke hurry up! Now Davy's awake the TV will only keep him occupied for ten minutes and we still haven't got anything ready for today. Why you let me agree to this I'll never know" she sounded annoyed with him which utterly confused Lucas because he had no idea what he had supposedly done.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact Brooke was sharing his shower when she quickly got out "Quick don't be too long, your impatient son wants a game before Naley get here… Luke, seriously, chop chop" she had left the shower curtain open and now was raising an eyebrow at him as she covered herself with a towel.

Not knowing what else to do Lucas nodded "ok, I'll be out in a second" which seemed to appease her for she span around and left the bathroom. Turning the shower off Lucas hopped out and grabbed a towel, he tried to avert his eyes but he couldn't help but catch glimpses of Brooke as she changed.

He was still dripping wet and in a towel when Brooke was fully dressed wearing a pair of figure hugging jeans, boots and a long cream skivvy, she carelessly tied her hair up and still managed to look amazing.

Finding the courage to face Brooke he got out one sentence "I think there has been some sort of mistake" but before he could say anything else, like how he had no idea how he'd managed to wind up with her and a kid, Brooke looked up at him wearily "no mistake, today's the day, you promised Davy and you can't back out now, besides Nathan will be here in an hour. So get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs" and once again she disappeared.

Concluding he was stuck in some strange dream that just felt very real Lucas decided the only thing to do was to play along, so he got dressed and went to meet Brooke downstairs.

At the bottom step Lucas paused, Davy was standing in his way looking up at him, his big brown eyes staring right into Lucas' soul "hi… um… Davy?"

The kid just stood there looking at him, Lucas was feeling more and more uncomfortable and then reaching his arms up the boy said "Daddy, pick me up" and knowing he had to play along Lucas bent down and lifted the boy into his arms. _See, not so hard, I can do this._

He walked into the kitchen with Davy on his hip to find Brooke rummaging through the cupboards, he watched in amusement as she then proceeded to stuff a picnic basket with a packet of chips, dip, lollies and then after a murmured "I know we have cookies somewhere around here" she discovered them too and they followed the other items into the basket. Once done she lifted her head to look at Lucas "I know what you are going to say, but surely Haley would have realised I wouldn't follow through with the making of the snacks thing, besides Jamie and Davy will appreciate the store treats better than my cooking anyway"

"I'm not going to say anything" Lucas replied truthfully because he had no idea what she was talking about.

Smiling Brooke walked around the counter towards him "good because your mouth has much better uses than talking" and she went to prove it by kissing Lucas. Even with a child in his arms Lucas couldn't help but kiss her back.

When Davy started to giggle Brooke pulled away "you think Mommy and Daddy are funny do you? Huh?" and attention away from Lucas Brooke started tickling her son, taking him from Lucas she carried him over to the couch and dropped him down, then the tickle war began.

Lucas was hypnotised by the scene, mother and son mucking around and screaming in joy, it lead to Davy chasing Brooke intent on tickling her, and Lucas just remained standing there watching the scene.

After a few laps around the room a laughing Brooke collapsed to the floor "I give up" she yelled as Davy jumped on her stomach and tickled her neck.

Suddenly Brooke grabbed her son gently stopping him mid tickle, over his mop of curly brown hair her eyes met Lucas, a twinkle entered them and she whispered something into Davy's ear. The next moment Davy crawled off Brooke and started running to Lucas all the while screaming "Daddy's turn" with Brooke following behind yelling encouragement.

Lucas backed away slowly as the child got closer an closer, raising his hands in surrender "no, no,_ Mommy's _turn still" his words fell on deaf ears so Lucas did the next sane thing, he ran.

Caught up in the game Lucas soon found himself laughing and playing along, hiding behind objects and corners before jumping out and running away. He was still laughing when Brooke caught him with an arm around the waist and leaned her head on his chest before knocking them both down to the floor.

A giggling Davy jumped across Lucas' stomach before wiggling so he lay between his parents, with a sigh the child rolled his head to rest on Brooke's chest while he grabbed one of Lucas' arms to bring over him.

Looking up from her resting place of his shoulder Brooke smile at Lucas "I love you, Lucas Scott"

Lucas just stared at her, partly in fear because the thing he almost did was say _I love you too_.

"Me too?" Davy piped up, Brooke moved her gaze from Lucas to their son and then dragging Davy up so they were face to face she replied with a chuckle "I love you too, Davis Keith Scott"

Davy kissed Brooke on the nose "love you Mommy" then he turned and kissed Lucas on the chin "love you Daddy".

When Brooke went upstairs to change Davy Lucas used the opportunity to run outside, swiping his hands through his blonde hair Lucas looked at the cottage style white house. He recognised it, it was a house he'd driven pass a million times over the years but had never entered.

Raising his head to the sky Lucas spread out his arms and screamed his confusion "What is this? I remember the accident, am I dead? is this meant to be heaven? Or is this my future? Somebody tell me!" he span around still looking up at the sky.

"You're not dead, not yet anyway" a voice said.

Lucas came back to 'reality' with a heavy thud, he turned around and jumped.

"You're dead!" Lucas screamed at his uncle Keith.

Smirking Keith took a step forward before replying "I know. But you're not. This is a glimpse"

"A glimpse?"

"Yes, a glimpse of what your life could have been, of everything you could have had"

"But you said I'm not dead" Lucas was confused and scared.

Keith shook his head and pointed towards the house "this is not the future you could have had, it is the life you could have had _now_, it's the same year, same time, just a different version. The one that could have been if you had chosen a different path, just one difference – one choice – on one day and everything can change"

"So this is some what if world, great, I have a _real _life to get back to"

"Not yet you don't"

"Isn't there some other guy you can mess with, why me? why Brooke?"

Keith gave a cocky smile as if he knew something Lucas didn't "they are questions only you can answer" and then in a blink he was gone.

Lucas span around looking for his uncle, he had more questions and needed more answers, and he still felt completely confused.

The front door opened and Brooke stood in the doorway "Broody, your very handsome son wants a game with Daddy before Uncle Nate comes over, should I say Daddy's being silly again and standing barefoot outside?" she laughed as she looked at his feet.

Lucas looked down, he had completely forgotten he hadn't been able to find any of his shoes, sheepishly smiling back at Brooke he ran another hand through his hair before answering still distracted by Keith's visit "tell Davy I'll be there in a moment?"

She sent him a strange look "are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, just fine"

"You've been acting weird all morning, not like yourself" she was frowning, looking him up and down as if trying to figure him out.

Lucas tried to smile reassuringly but feared he failed miserably "I'm fine, Pretty Girl, I'll be inside in a second"

"Ooo-kay, if you're sure" and she gave him one last hesitant smile before closing the door.

Lucas looked at the house which held Brooke and a little boy that was a stranger who called him Daddy, and then he looked up at the sky "I'll play along for now, but I still want answers".


	3. Lucky

**Disclaimer: dont own anything**

**so yeah im on utube and i keep getting bugged by my email telling me ive got a message, and low and behold im getting a good reaction from you guys, so as i was waiting for my brucas utubes to load (yes im watching brucas utubes) i thought i mise well do a third chapter.**

Lucas was sitting on the back porch step watching as Davy dunked a little plastic basketball into a child sized hoop.

Other than Brooke's colouring the boy was all him, except the curly hair which Lucas assumed was inherited from his mothers dark locks. Lucas felt weird watching a child who was _his_, it amazed him, after all in the real world Lucas was alone and he wondered what had he done so different that in this life he had an incredible three year old boy, a gorgeous home and a loving and slightly eccentric wife.

He didn't want to admit it but all this felt so right, even though it was with the woman he hadn't dreamt of a future with in five years. Everything here was what he'd imagined life with Peyton or Lindsey would be, but he hadn't thought of Brooke in this way for a long time, he hadn't let himself. Now he started to wonder why _maybe I knew imagining it wouldn't be good enough and the chance for me to live it was gone, so I didn't allow my self to even consider the dream_.

_And now I'm living it and it's even better than I could ever think._

"Thinking hard my blonde brooder" Brooke shocked Lucas with her presence, she sat by him and started to watch their son "isn't it amazing?"

"What?"

"Him, knowing he's all ours, that that amazing little boy is our creation from our love, even after everything that happened I wouldn't take back one thing for the world, he's the reason it was all worth it – you too, Luke, you boys are my everything" and she leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

More than anything Lucas wanted to say those words back, he wanted to tell her she was all that mattered but he wasn't ready to admit it. Lucas wasn't sure if these feelings he had were true or just from being in this other life.

"How did this happen?" he asked, Brooke moved away from his shoulder to look him in the face, she was giving him that strange look again "how did we end up living this life?"

Brooke covered his hand with her own "we're lucky I guess, we found love in high school and managed to get through all the world threw at us, we kept hold of our love and came out of it alive and happy" Lucas started playing with her hand as she was speaking, he looked down at the ring on her finger and tentatively played with the object "nice ring, not what I imagined" he was talking about the simplicity of it, it wasn't his idea of a wedding ring or an engagement ring, it didn't seem special enough, especially for Brooke, he would have imagined something bigger and more beautiful.

Pulling her hand away from his Brooke spoke quickly "if that is a dig at me you've done better, if you are trying to make me feel guilty it hasn't worked, or if that was your latest attempt at a proposal I'm telling you I preferred the roses and candles from last month" and she lightened her words with a laugh and a smile.

Lucas didn't understand, was she saying they weren't married. He looked over at their son and wondered why he was a father without a wedding ring, Brooke continued speaking "I know I keep saying no but don't stop asking" she nudged his side and then went to join her son.

Lucas sighed _nothing makes sense, how the hell did I end up living in sin with Brooke and our child, how come I didn't walk away when she said no?_

The back gate swung open and Jamie came running into the yard "Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke!" he was screaming, the boy ran straight to Brooke he lifted him up and swung him around her before putting Jamie back on his feet "hows my favourite nephew?"

"Only nephew thankyou very much and I'm great, did Momma tell you?" Jamie replied with a smile, his eyes big.

"Tell me what?" Brooke asked as Nathan and Haley followed their son through the gates, Brooke hugged them both before repeating the question.

"We were just wondering if you, Lucas and Davy wanted to come back to our place tonight for dinner" Haley said as she picked up Davy and gave the boy a hug.

Brooke ruffled Jamie's neat hair "I don't know J-Luke, won't you be sick of us by then?"

"Never" Jamie yelled in disbelieve at such a thought. Brooke chuckled and smiled down at her godson "then how can I resist, we would love to have dinner tonight".

Nathan walked up to Lucas and sat next to his brother "what are you smiling about?"

"Oh, just life"

"We have it pretty good, great sons, and my wife's still hot, yours isn't too bad either"

Lucas scoffed at that and hit Nathan on the arm "you're biased"

"So are you. Seriously man, we're lucky, especially you, I thought Brooke would have kicked you out on the streets by now"

"And what about you and Haley, you telling me there haven't been close calls?"

"Harsh, bro, harsh. I'll remember you said that next time you need to crash on my couch"

Lucas laughed "right back at you" and then he looked back at the yard where Haley and Brooke were talking and Davy and Jamie were battling for the basketball.

Fifteen minutes later Lucas found himself being ushered out of the house, walking backwards trying to convince Brooke to change her mind "Brooke, I really think this is a bad idea"

She continued to lead him by pushing his chest "look, you're cute but your son and godson are cuter, and they want to go with their daddies, we'll meet you guys at the river court for lunch later" she kissed him on the lips "later boyfriend".

Outnumbered Lucas reluctantly turned and started towards the car he assumed was his, he felt Brooke smack his behind and couldn't help but smile and shake his head. But then he saw Davy waiting patiently by the car and Lucas remembered that he now had to be alone with his 'son' and it scared him shitless.

What do you say to a little boy who you have no memories of yet he thinks you're his daddy, Lucas only knew a handful of things about the child – his name is Davis Keith Scott, age three, referred to as Davy, or Little D, Scotty and Cookie from Brooke he'd noticed, and was obsessed with basketball. Not much to go on.

"Daddy can we go now?"

"Sure thing" _once I regain my sanity_

As soon as the door shut behind her Brooke turned to Haley "notice anything weird about Lucas?" they began walking back towards the kitchen, Haley shook her head "no, why?"

"He hasn't been himself this morning… more… reserved and get this" she pauses for dramatic purposes "he keeps calling Davy _Davy_"

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock "what? Luke never calls him Davy"

"I know" Brooke said.

"Did Davy do something?" Haley asked as they reached the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Brooke shook her head and started playing with an apple from the fruit ball "no, Davy's been the angel he always is, plus Lucas doesn't seem mad at him at all… nervous maybe which is just strange, why would he be nervous around his own son?"

"Go Daddy!" Davy screamed, Jamie sitting next to him was yelling similar encouragement to Nathan. Distracted Lucas lost the ball and Nathan scored the winning point, Lucas gave a quiet swear word "you get this game but the next ones mine".

The boys came running over, Davy clutched Lucas' leg "don't be sad Daddy, you were close" and Jamie added on "yeah, Uncle Lucas, don't be sad my Dad's just the best ever"

Nathan laughed "don't worry Luke, next time I'll let you win. Here boys, you play for a bit while us old men take a break" he walked over to the bench and got the kids ball, throwing it to them before sitting down "take a seat" he called to Lucas.

Once next to his brother Lucas grinned and wiped the sweet from his face "god that felt good, I can't remember the last time we played one on one"

"It was two weeks ago"

"Oh… well, any excuse" Lucas quickly covered up the lapse.

Nathan just shrugged it off "sorry, man, for making you look bad in front of your kid. I know how much Davy's first river court Saturday meant to you, but after lunch when the girls get here I'll make sure to let you win one game"

"Too kind Nate"

"What can I say, I'm a nice guy"

They lapsed into silence, Lucas continued to watch the boys, Jamie was so gentle with Davy, making sure to share the ball, it was too cute, Lucas once again found himself smiling, he couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much in one day.

"Go Davy!" Lucas screamed out and was rewarded with a huge grin from the boy. Nathan quickly snapped his head to his brother "what's with all the Davy?"

"What about it" Lucas was nervous, did he usually act different with his son?

Nathan pointed his thumb to the boys "you never call him Davy, I don't think I have ever heard you say it before"

_Uh-oh did I hear Brooke wrong, didn't she say Davis Keith Scott and keep repeating Davy over and over again, I swear she did._

"It's his name" Lucas said suspiciously while narrowing his eyes, it was hard to pretend when he couldn't remember what had gotten him to this point.

"Yeah, it just sounded strange coming from you, I've never heard you call him anything but DK, not since the moment he was born" Nathan shook his head and turned back to the kids. Lucas went over the name in his head _DK, my son DK, D – K_ it did sound weirdly right. Slowly smiling Lucas called out "Go DK!" then getting up Lucas ran over to his son and picked him up, Davy still holding the ball squealed as Lucas carefully put him on his shoulders and started to run towards the hoop "come on DK, go for the win". The ball soared from Davy's little hands and rebounded off the backboard to land gracefully through the hoop.

It just felt right.

**ok this was mainly filler. im going staright to doing next chapter, where more questions about brucas in the missing years will be answered, before getting to some more brucas action.**


	4. If I was crazy

**Disclaimer: still dont own it**

**sooo... this chapters pretty much a filler to give lucas and you an idea of how eactly all this came about in the missing years. its total crap but it was the easiest way i could think of for him to get the answers needed without scaring Brooke off. I even managed to explain the scar, lol, thanks to a review that gave me the idea. and considering its getting late i have to go to bed so i'll leave it at this for now. hopefully i'll be bored on the weekend and finish it, i see maybe 5 or 6 more chapters in the story (i know not much, but i've already written two future chapters and i wanna hurry up and get to that point, this story was only meant to be a filler for my time while utube was loading, and tonight im only waiting for one more so fifth chapter will have to wait).**

The hour turned into another and then another, slowly Lucas became comfortable around Davy until he answered to Daddy as if he really had been doing so for the last three years.

The girls finally arrived just before twelve, Brooke hopped out of the car carrying her picnic basket and a huge grin on her face, straight away Davy dropped the ball in favour of running to his mother "Little D, I hope you were good for Daddy"

"Yep, Mommy, I was real good" he beamed proudly up at her, and she ruffled his curls "that's my boy" she said before starting towards Lucas, a skipping Davy by her side.

She gave him a peck on the cheek before sitting across his lap "hope you're hungry, Haley went all out for lunch"

"Starving" Lucas assured.

Brooke leant forward with a twinkle in her eye "the only thing I'm hungry for is you, when we get home what was started this morning will be finished" she whispered in his ear, Lucas tried not to blush, he was still recovering from the shock but still he found himself looking forward to tonight.

She had that look on her face, so open and honest, a look Lucas hadn't seen in over five years, it was love, pure I'm crazy about you love. He didn't realize how much he missed that look coming from her until this moment. And he suddenly started remembering all the times since returning to Tree Hill when he had been silently looking for that look and never finding it, sometimes he thought he saw a glimpse of it but then it was gone.

Disrupted by Haley and her picnic basket Brooke hopped off Lucas' lap and began to help Haley unpack "do you girls mind watching the boys I just want to take a walk with Nathan?" Lucas asked as he too stood up while ignoring the strange look coming from his brother.

"Sure, go ahead" Haley answered.

Lucas nudged his head for Nathan to follow and the brothers started along the river, the last thing Lucas heard from Haley as they got further away was an indulgent "Brooke, all this is junk food – you are so lucky there is a salad with lunch".

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Nathan finally asked.

Lucas sighed, he had no idea what to say to get the answers he wanted, abruptly pausing he turned to his brother "what would you say if I told you that I woke up this morning with no memory of how I got the house, the son and the Brooke?"

"I would say you were crazy or hit your head, are you talking amnesia here bro?"

"No, I'm talking about suddenly waking up one morning and everything I thought is being questioned, my whole life is different, I'm getting a glimpse of what my life could have been if only 'something' had happened"

"I would still say you are crazy. This isn't a dream Luke, this is your life, and it's a pretty good life, you are always the one to say that first"

"Oh I'm not saying its not great, its is great, in fact its perfect and feels god damn perfect, but its not _my _life and I have no idea how I got here" Lucas stopped to breathe, Nathan obviously thought he was crazy and was sending him that strange look again.

"Is this about your new book, I know the publishers have been on at you to come up with a fifth story"

_Another difference, instead of two novels apparently I have four _

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer honestly, just play along and I promise one day I'll explain"

"Ok, you have my attention, but the explanation better be good, because right now you just sound crazy"

Lucas laughed, that is what he thought at first too but now he knew he wasn't crazy, all this was really happening.

They sat down on the near by jetty facing each other, Lucas tried to figure out where to begin "first question, how long have I been with Brooke and how would you describe our relationship?"

"Um… six years I guess, you were high school sweethearts and I would describe your relationship as crazy, almost as crazy as you are acting now, but a good crazy like crazy in love"

"_six _years, since high school, so we never broke up in high school" he wasn't asking a question he was simply going over what he'd learnt, Nathan didn't know that and replied anyway "I wouldn't say never broke up, there was the first time after the whole _Peyton _incident-" he said the name in a whisper "- and then again senior year for a few months which was a hectic time, nobody was sure you two would patch things up that time but somehow you talked Brooke into giving you another chance"

And there it was Lucas realised, the event that changed the course of his life, though they had broken up the second time in this reality Lucas had some how convinced Brooke to get back with him, something he'd failed to do and instead had moved on to his doomed relationship with Peyton.

"Great, thanks Nathan, now the next question. This whole marriage thing is confusing, I keep asking Brooke to marry me and she keeps saying no even though we have a kid and she wears a ring on her ring finger, and I still keep asking her, why have I not given up?"

Nathan looked at Lucas as if the answer was obvious "I don't think this is funny Luke"

"Please, just go along with it"

Nathan shrugged even though he was still unsure "fine, I'll say the same thing you always say, you keep asking because you both know one day she will say yes and until then you still have forever, and love is all that matters"

"That's it? How many times do I actually get knocked back by the girl?" he found it completely unbelievable, after all he'd ended his relationship with Peyton, the woman who at the time he wanted forever with because instead of saying yes she had said someday, yet apparently here it was alright that she said no over and over again. Then again in the other life… the real world, Lucas had to remind himself… there were no children involved.

Nathan laughed "I don't know, must be in triple digits now. You first proposed graduation day, she said no because you were too young, that's when you gave her the promise ring which she hasn't taken off since, then I know you proposed again after she fell pregnant with Davy and that she said no because she didn't want to get married because she was pregnant, and then again when Davy was born, she said no, and since then you come up with a more romantic proposal every couple of months waiting for the one that will get her to say yes"

"I proposed graduation day?" Lucas asked shocked thinking life couldn't be so different that he asked someone to marry him when they were eighteen "and it had nothing to do with us going separate ways for college?" He asked curious, after all the separation with Peyton had been one of the leading reasons he had proposed to her.

Nathan eyed Lucas weirdly again "What separation? You and Brooke went to college in the same city, you lived in a tiny one bedroom flat until Brooke fell pregnant and you guys transferred and moved back here"

"What about Peyton, weren't they suppose to set off to college together?" that was the way it had happened his world.

Nathan shook his head "NO! where did you get that from, you know Peyton went to the art and design college in Savannah so she could be closer to Jake, not that it did her much good at the time"

Lucas tried to catch up, so he and Peyton were never together, she went to Savannah for Jake and they may or may not have gotten together, Lucas couldn't care less, all he was curious about was his life.

"So I lived in the city with Brooke until she got pregnant and so we moved back home, what did we do then, clearly we didn't get married"

"You lived at your Moms place and ran the café while still going to school, then you had Davy, lived life, finished school and started coaching the Ravens while you published your third novel which you used the profits to buy the house, meaning you moved out of Karen's, your mom sold the house and was going to sell the café but Brooke said she wanted to buy it for the headquarters of Clothes over Bro's so Karen just handed it over which shocked us all. Anything else you need reminding of?" he asked sarcastically.

Lucas sighed, he understood a little better now what had happened over the last missing five years and where his life was now "actually, there is, this scar on my head, where did I get it?" he finally asked.

Nathan started laughing so hard he fell over "oh god Luke, seriously, what has gotten into you?" and he continued to laugh.

Lucas just waited, when Nathan stopped laughing Lucas just gave him a bored expression "you're being serious" Nathan said before rolling his eyes and answering the question "I believe you got the scar when Brooke told her mother she was pregnant and moving back to Tree Hill with you, therefore giving up the company Brooke could have had. Right when her mother wanted to expand it Brooke walked out and she blamed you for ruining her daughter's life. Victoria showed up at your place with and I quote 'your pathetic best selling pile of crap which is nothing but a one hit wonder' and threw it at you, the story goes you ducked and it hit your eyebrow giving you that scar. Brooke never saw her mother again and she still says to this day it wasn't a sacrifice, turning her back on her mother or her mothers dream, because you were the one boy worth loosing it all for" he smiled "its Tree Hill legend, Luke, you guys break out the story every anniversary"

More information came to Lucas, that one story told so much more than just about the scar, that would have been around the same time Lucas met Brooke for one night in New York, just after his rejected proposal to Peyton and his booking being signed and when he met Lindsey. Instead in this life his book was already a best seller at that point and Brooke was already pregnant with their baby making her choose a different path other than wealth and fame.

Strange how in the other life… _damn, my real life_… Brooke and Lucas had only mucked around when they had talked about love being all that mattered and how they would be a power couple with kids, and little league and store bought treats yet in this life they hadn't been just talking, dreaming and joking they had actually been proving those exact things. And now they seemed to have it all.

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about the choices both of them had made over the years, and while they had both been struggling to get closer to their dreams Lucas now realised that in doing so they were really moving further and further away from them and everything they wanted.

Before the accident all Lucas had been thinking about what he wanted, he'd been unable to figure it out with everyone clouding his life, everything had seemed to happen at once – his second book, the troubles with Lindsey, Peyton and Brooke returning, Dan coming out of jail, and mean while everyone turning to Lucas and asking him what he wanted and what he felt all the time while someone else was telling him the answer. He'd been so confused he had been unable to see the truth. Now in some weird twist of fate he'd been dumped into a life he hadn't wanted, a situation he'd originally wanted out of as fast as possible, free from thinking about what he wanted Lucas had finally been able to decide.

Brooke was walking towards him; she waved as she came into view "Guys! Lunch is ready!" she screamed and then grinned showing of her deep dimples, Lucas once again couldn't help but grin back.

Lucas stood up and started to walk back towards the river court.

"Wait Lucas you still haven't explained what all this is about!" Nathan called out from behind him.

With a small smile Lucas answered without turning back "You already guessed the reason, I'm crazy"

This is what he wanted.

Her.

**next chapter is going to be pure BL and Davy fluff**


	5. Game on

**Disclaimer: dont own nothing. **

**this chapter again is a filler for the day, its a bit rushed and i apologize but i wanted to get as much of the day packed into one chapter withour boring you with boring evryday crap loving families have. the next two chapters after this one are the ones i'd already had written. so you'll get like three updates in a row. thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Lunch had been the most fun Lucas could remember having in months, spending time with family just sitting around eating and talking, Haley and Brooke had argued like sisters, Brooke teased Lucas all the while holding his hand or resting her palm against his thigh, she would smile at him every minute or so with that look in her eyes sending a tingle all the way through Luke's body. Davy was a delight, going from quiet and shy to loud and daring within moments.

This life was addictive, Lucas found himself getting caught up in it to the point he had to remind himself it was not real, and every time Brooke kissed him and whispered she loved him Lucas felt his heart flinch, he couldn't say it back because he knew that eventually he would have to go back to a world where Brooke Davis was not in love with him anymore.

"Lucas, you look a million miles away" she cut into his thoughts.

He gave her a sad look "for a moment I was" he shook his head and managed to smile at her "have I told you how happy you make me, not just today but every day - you bring light into my world and I miss you"

"You don't have to miss me, I'm right here"

But she wasn't his Brooke, she was still Brooke, still amazing and beautiful but he was missing _his _Brooke, the one who wasn't waiting for him, the one who had stopped missing him and the one who was in all honesty at the moment his closest friend.

And it was all she could ever be.

But here Lucas could see what could have been and it just made him miss her more "this has been one of the happiest days of my life, and that is because of you" he wanted her to understand just how much she meant to him, maybe if he told this Brooke when he returned a part of the his Brooke would remember.

"It's just like every other day" she stated.

Lucas shook his head "to you maybe, for me today is special" _it's the day I opened my eyes and realised you are the one I want, the one I need and most importantly you are the one I love more than any other girl and I wish we had never lost that because we could have been amazing._

She cuddled into his chest "its special for me too, everyday with you is special".

But Lucas knew this day couldn't last.

It went by to fast for his liking but every moment imprinted itself deep into his memory. The father son game where Davy and Jamie versed their fathers, and the game where Davy and Lucas versed Nathan and Jamie, though much of that game Lucas had been running with a screaming Davy in his arms. Haley and Brooke stayed on the side lines cheering on their men.

There was the walk along the river, Brooke and Lucas hand in hand with Davy stopping to see everything every two metres.

The kisses under the tree, against the car, while they lay spread across the picnic table, inside the car, by the shore of the river and the kisses that were just a peck all the times between.

There were the talks, some long and some short, some serious and some just for fun.

The silences, long stretched out moments where they just held each other, and even that was enough.

As it got late the girls began to pack away all the stuff, Nathan stood up and threw the basketball at Lucas "up for one more brother?"

Lucas grinned "anytime" he followed Nathan onto the court but paused when Haley called from the sidelines "come on guys, the boys are exhausted and hungry, the days over".

Not wanting it to end Lucas threw the ball to Haley "one more Hales, couple against couple… I dare you"

She narrowed her eyes before bouncing the ball "you're on. Come on Brooke, I need to whoop your precious boyfriend in the behind"

"Go Momma" Jamie yelled.

Standing next to Haley with a puckered brow Brooke shook her head "not me thanks, not in these boots" and she backed away. Lucas looked at her up and down and then began slowly walking towards "are you going to let her talk to me like that, Pretty Girl, I have something to prove and I need your help"

"Seriously I can't" she denied as he came closer, Lucas grabbed her by the hands and tried pulling Brooke towards the court "for me?" he pleaded with a pout, Brooke laughed "not going to work, Broody".

"Then I'll just have to do try a different approach" he said before without warning lifting Brooke up and dropping her over his shoulder "come on girly, you can take the damn boots off".

Hitting his back Brooke screamed "put me down Lucas Eugene Scott" to no avail. Davy was on his fathers side "Mommy why won't you play with Daddy?"

"Thanks DK!" Lucas called to his son while still carrying a defiant Brooke to the middle of the court. Her hits were getting harder and her voice was annoyed as she shot out "trust me Cookie if Daddy doesn't put me down now I won't be _playing _with him for a very, very, very long time"

Laughing Lucas finally put her down, as soon as her feet touched the ground Lucas kissed Brooke full on the mouth "you are playing with me" he said as they pulled apart. A dazed Brooke just nodded, he gave her another quick kiss before kneeling down and then one by one slipped off her boots and threw them off the court.

Rolling her eyes Brooke walked away from him and over to Haley, she took the ball and threw it pass Lucas to Nathan but her eyes were on Lucas "I just home you know you're on the couch tonight"

"We'll see"

_Game on, Brooke Davis._


	6. The perfect ending

**Disclaimer: dont own nothing**

This had been the best day of Luke's life, he couldn't explain why, there was no specific big thing just a million little reasons which made it so.

At the moment Lucas and Brooke lay on the ground outside Nathan and Haley's house, dinner was over and they'd stepped outside while the others were battling at Guitar Hero. Brooke curled deeper into Lucas' side as his arm held her close, she may be staring up at the stars but Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her.

His heart was so full of love he couldn't keep it inside any longer "I love you" he whispered into the silence, she rolled her head back to stare at him, a smile capturing her face "I love you too Lucas, more and more everyday"

"That is exactly how I feel about you, every time I see you I swear my heart grows"

Brooke smiled again "that is good, because we still have forever"

"Marry me?" he said the words without thinking, maybe the longer he lived the other Lucas' life the more the other Lucas took him over, but he didn't mind, he was thinking the other Lucas had it better. So he waited for her to smile and say no so he could smile, both knowing that one day she'll say yes and until that happened they still had forever.

Leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips Brooke pulled away with a smile "yes" she whispered then getting louder she repeated it "yes Lucas Eugene Scott, I will marry you".

And not knowing what to say Lucas simply kissed her and poured all the love he could into the kiss.

They lay there for minutes just being together, Brooke on top of Lucas staring into his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her and asked a question which had been plaguing him "what did I do?"

She frowned confused, understanding that she didn't know what he was talking about Lucas asked again "back in high school our senior year what did I do to convince you to give me another chance?"

Lucas knew that this Brooke's Lucas would know the answer, but he didn't and he wanted, no needed, to know how this wonderful life had become his.

Brooke gave a dreamy smile as she remembered their past "it was the letter. As soon as I read what you wrote I knew you really did love me and I haven't doubted it since, not for a day, not even for a second. You're the guy for me, Lucas Scott, and I finally saw it"

Lucas nodded; he didn't need to ask what letter, he'd written it the night of the banquet, the last letter to Brooke expressing his love for her and the pain and emptiness in his heart since they separated. It had been ten pages long and in the end instead of Lucas sending the letter he had hidden it at the bottom of his wardrobe with all the letters she'd given him.

"The letter" he whispered, just one difference – one choice – on one day and everything could have been different.

It could have been better.

He pulled her in a little closer and kissed her, he never wanted to let her go again.

Something in the corner of his eye caught Lucas' attention, turning to get a better look he spotted Keith standing there next to the fence. Fear filled Lucas; he knew in his gut that Keith was here to take him back.

"Pretty Girl, can you do me a favour? I want to take my family home, can you go inside and get DK ready please"

"What about you?"

"I'm just going to stay out here for a bit and look at the stars, trust me Brooke, go inside" and he kissed her cheek.

She gave him a nervous smile and nodded "sure" then leaning over she kissed Lucas on the mouth, slow and sweet, making him ache all over especially inside his heart "later fiancé" with a wicked grin she went inside.

Lucas quickly made his way over to Keith "I know why you are here" he whispered afraid the others inside would hear him.

"It's time to go back Lucas"

Lucas spread his hands in front of himself and pleaded "I don't want to go back. I'm getting married, I have a son and I have the love of the woman I should have never let go, I'm not going back"

"It's time to leave the what if and get back to what is"

"No! I won't loose her again" Lucas screamed.

Keith gave him a regretful smile "I'm sorry Luke, you don't have a choice, the chance for this life has been and gone, you still have another life with a long future ahead of you"

"And if I go back can you guarantee Brooke will be a part of it"

"The future is always changing with each different path you take, I cannot guarantee anything"

"I can't go back Keith, I won't loose Brooke again"

"Then do something about it" Keith replied.

Lucas flung his arms up and then pointed back to the house "I'm grabbing my family and I'm taking them home, where I belong, now you can go back where you belong too" Lucas turned his back on Keith and started towards the house, he refused to look behind him even when Keith's last words reached him.

"It's not that easy, son, you have to open your eyes"


	7. Never let you go

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

The storm came out of nowhere; Lucas could barely see out the window, they were nearly home and he couldn't wait to get Brooke alone in their warm bed, safe and sound, it wasn't just himself Lucas was worried about; his mind was also occupied with thoughts of his family.

Ten minutes from their home Lucas felt the car loose control; his last thoughts as it went barrelling into the bush were two smiling faces with identical brown eyes. Even now as the darkness descended over him all Lucas could think of was Brooke and Davy. And then he couldn't think at all.

_Open your eyes_

_Son, Open your eyes._

Lucas could hear Keith's voice, even louder were the cries of a now wide awake Davy "Brooke? DK?" he whispered unable to open his eyes.

_Open your eyes Lucas. Open your eyes before it is too late._

Painfully Lucas managed to open one eye and then getting a shock he opened his other eye, there was blood everywhere. A very pale woman was sitting next to him, leaning her head over to one side so her bloody face was on show _Brooke… oh god!_

Lucas straightened up and recognised two things at once, he was practically unscathed and Brooke was far from it.

"Brooke, open your eyes" Lucas yelled struggling to undo his seatbelt, he knew as long as Davy was crying that the boy was alright. Brooke just sat there, her eyes shut and her body unmoving. He started crying, his tears mingling with the rain that had found its way into the car, he couldn't face seeing her like that and quickly faced the other way "Brooke, you are going to be okay" he stated still completely scared that Brooke Davis was about to leave his world again _How can I fix _this_?_

Then her eyes opened and a loving look entered her eyes "hey Boyfriend why are you looking so broody, I'm not going anywhere" she croaked with a smile "check our boy" she whispered as her eyes began to shut again.

Lucas didn't know what to do. She was just being so damn casual as if she didn't look like she was at deaths door "Brooke, DK's fine, can't you hear our sons lungs?"

Brooke frowned as she looked around and her voice was getting more distant as she spoke "double check".

Lucas wanting to reassure a worried mother quickly got out of his car and pulled the back door open, Davy turned red eyes to his father "Daddy, Daddy" the boy yelled. Quickly Lucas checked the boy over, he was fine, not even one scratch on him, just in shock and scared. Lucas gave him a hug and a kiss, squeezing the boy tight thankful his son was alright.

"Where's Mommy?" Davy cried "I want Mommy"

Lucas pulled away and with a hand on his sons cheek tried to hide the fear in his voice "I'll go see Mommy now, you be a good boy and stay here" then with a last kiss on Davy's nose Lucas left his son. Pulling his phone from his pocket he tried to call 911 but could not get any reception. Racing back to the front, he couldn't get to Brooke from her side so he climbed over his seat to be closer "Brooke, Brooke" he whispered as he undid her seat belt.

No answer.

"Brooke" he yelled cupping her chin. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I feel so cold" she whispered.

Lucas felt more tears fall "open your eyes Brooke" he said when she closed them again, she listened, but he knew she was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

She smiled, but her eyes were starting to look sadder and sadder "I love you"

"I love you too, Pretty Girl" Lucas managed to say just before he started crying full force, he didn't want to admit that their words were a goodbye, but in his heart he already felt her slipping away, he rested his head against hers "I love you Brooke, you can't leave me".

She didn't reply, Lucas looked up.

_Noooo… No!_

Lucas pulled her into his arms and hugged her close "No, Brooke, No. Open your eyes, _open your eyes. Please _Pretty Girl come back to me"

No answer. Not a word, no flutter of an eyebrow, no breath, no heartbeat.

The only noise was the rain, the cries of a child and the sound of a grown man sobbing.

"I will never let you go, I will never let you go, never" He whispered over and over again in her ear, Lucas shut his eyes and held her just as tight _"I will never let you go, never let you go"_

_Open your eyes, Lucas._

"I will never let you go"

_Open your eyes._

"Never"

_Son, open your eyes._

"I will never let you go again"

Lucas opened his eyes.

**next chapter will hopefully be up soon. the countdown to the end is getting closer. thanx for coming along for the ride.**


	8. Shelter from the rain

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

**thanks again for all the reviews, happy you liked it. im embarrassed to admit but i actually cried when i wrote the last chapter, i was picturing it in my head as i wrote it and yeah im a cry baby. please read on.**

It was silent. Completely silent. One by one his surroundings came back to him, the sound of the rain and the drips on his face penetrated the fog of his mind. Lucas was sitting in the driver's seat, his body wasn't sore but his mind was still fuzzy "Brooke? DK?" he whispered.

But he was alone, there was no blood, there was no lifeless Brooke or screaming Davy. Lucas was alone without a scratch on the side of the road.

Getting out of the car he only had one thought _Brooke… _

Brooke was nearly home, she'd been held up at work, the storm hadn't changed until she was already on her way home, when it hit its worse stage Brooke had parked her car on the side of the road. Quickly calling Peyton to check if she was home, Peyton was at her office with no intention of leaving until the storm was over, even if that meant staying over night. Relieved for her friend Brooke waited until it quietened down to start her journey home again and now she could see her house.

As she got closer Brooke saw someone standing at her door, there was no car around and she was scared who was prowling at this time of night in the rain. But once her car parked and she got a better look at the profile she knew it was Lucas. Grabbing her umbrella Brooke covered herself before running to the front door and to Lucas "Lucas, are you crazy, what are you doing standing out here in the rain?" she yelled at him as she got closer.

Lucas pulled her into his arms and hugged her so tight Brooke found it hard to breathe "I thought I'd lost you, when you weren't there I was so scared, thank god you are alright" he mumbled so brokenly Brooke found it hard to understand him.

"You are soaking Lucas Scott, and you got me all wet too, come on let's get you inside and warmed up… Luke, you have to let go of me so I can open the door"

Reluctantly Lucas let go but he stayed so close to her Brooke could feel his breath on her neck. Moments later they were both inside, with no luck Brooke checked the power "damn, I should have known, come on, I'll get you some towels and a change of clothes and you can do your thing while I get the candles" she was saying as she pulled two torches from a near by cabinet.

Lucas silently took one of the torches and followed her. He'd been so worried about her, almost crazy with it, he'd managed to walk to her place only to find no one home and no cars in the driveway, but now he'd seen her, held her and knew she was safe Lucas felt his sanity returning to him.

She led him to the spare bathroom "use any towel you want, I'll go grab you something to wear" and she went to leave, Lucas snatched out his arm and grabbed her wrist, she turned back, he met her eyes "thank you Brooke"

"Anytime Lucas" and she smiled before leaving.

When she came back she knocked on the door "I'll leave the clothes by the door, sorry, it's all I could find that would fit you, I'll get a rug ready for you downstairs. Going now" and he heard her footsteps lead her away.

Lucas quickly towel dried himself and opening the door carefully he grabbed what she had left him.

Brooke finished lighting the candles and then hearing something behind her she turned and gasped.

An involuntary chuckle escaped, Lucas looked ridiculous in a pair of baggy pink boxers that were far from baggy on his bigger frame. Then looking up from the ridiculous garment Brooke made her way up his body and she felt her own body freeze.

The grey hoody didn't look ridiculous, it looked perfect, the same way it had looked on him nearly six years ago "Its back where it belongs" she whispered.

Lucas smiled at her, a glint in his eyes "I believe the last time I saw it I wasn't the one wearing it - you, the hoody and nothing else on for that matter"

"Come on, that's the way you liked it best"

"True, it never looked as good on me as it did on you"

"I don't know, it looked good from where I was standing… I'm sorry Luke, I should have returned it after we broke up but it…" her words trailed off.

He nodded and gave an understanding smile "never seemed like the right time. Don't worry Brooke, if I had wanted it back I would have asked, besides after us it didn't feel like it really belonged to me anymore, I was happy for you to keep it" he eyes the couch and heavy blankets "is that my cover, first pink boxers that barely fit decently and now a blanket with bunnies on it, are you trying to say something?" he looked at her.

Brooke couldn't remember the last time Lucas had talked to her like this "why no Luke, I wouldn't dare insult your manhood, it just happens to be all I have for you" she shrugged carelessly and walked over to the couch, picking the blanket up she handed it to him.

Lucas took it, his hand staying over hers longer than it needed to, their eyes met and something zinged between them. Brooke averted her gaze "sit down, get warm, I don't want you to get pneumonia"

"It would be worth it" he whispered remembering their long ago fight in a similar storm over five years ago.

Brooke didn't answer instead she ignored him and went around continuing getting the room sorted, she refused to look at him and was speaking faster than was necessary "I don't know how in gods name you got here but you can't leave in this weather, don't worry the spare room is pretty comfortable" when there was nothing else for her to do or say Brooke hesitated before looking back at him. Lucas was just staring at her like he hadn't seen her in years and was soaking her in, it unnerved her, Brooke fidgeted with her sleeve "so the powers out and there is nothing to do…" she didn't know what to say.

Lucas finally moved and sat down on the couch "we could sit together and just talk" he suggested.

Brooke had a feeling that would be a bad idea, putting on a fake smile she grabbed the novel in the draw by the couch "or we could read, there's enough light for a story" she almost swore when he nodded and lifted the blanket for her to sit down with him for she suddenly remembered what book she was holding. His book.

An hour later Brooke was still confused how she ended up sprawled on her couch laying across Lucas while they took turns reading his book, their soft voices blending together. Half way through a page Lucas suddenly closed the book "I'm over it" he explained simply and threw the book onto the table.

Brooke went to get up but he pulled her back down "its freezing, stay, lets just stay here and talk" he whispered. Not knowing how to get out of the situation Brooke simply nodded and relaxed back against him.

It was easier than she expected, they talked for another two hours before slipping into sleep still curled up on the couch. And that was how Peyton found them when she finally got home in the morning. Shocked the blonde dropped her purse. Lucas and Brooke were sprawled across the couch, her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder while his hand cupped her hip, the bottom half of their bodies were covered by two heavy blankets however Peyton could clearly see the grey hoody Lucas was wearing, the same grey hoody he had once worm practically every day. She thought it was strange, she hadn't seen him wear it for years, Peyton had always put it down to the fact Lucas didn't want to wear it after his uncle's death but now she recognised its disappearance coincided closer to his break up with Brooke. Not knowing what to think Peyton picked up her purse, turning away from the man she loved and her best friend Peyton continued to her room. What got to her the most was how right the couch scene had looked.

Brooke began to stir, she didn't want to wake up, this had been the best sleep she'd had in years not since her and… before Brooke could finish the thought she jumped up and stared at the sleeping figure beside her _Lucas_.

_Great, what if Peyton had seen this when she got home_.

Annoyed and angry at herself Brooke began to shake Lucas "open your eyes, you great oaf!" she demanded.

Lucas woke with a smile, he hadn't had such a good sleep in years and wasn't ready to open his eyes yet "soon Brooke, give me a moment" he said still half asleep, once the words were out Lucas sat up wide awake.

A not very happy Brooke sat next to him tangled in blankets "you have to go Luke before Peyton comes home, she can't see this" her voice was edged with worry.

"Because she might get the wrong idea and assume something happened between us or are you more afraid she'll get the right idea and assume something happened between us?"

"Nothing happened Luke, you were stuck here so you stayed the night, we fell asleep while talking, that's all" Brooke tried to keep her voice as calm and soft as possible

Lucas really stared at her "then why do I feel like something happened? Whether you admit it or not Brooke something changed last night, we felt something, and if we were both honest we'll admit its been slowly building again since you came back"

Brooke couldn't say anything so she stumbled over some way to get him to take the words back, in the end all she managed was a weak "you have to go".

Lucas wrapped the blanket around himself "should I wear the bunnies home or walk in just the pink boxer shorts?" he asked smiling with his mouth and still tempting her with his eyes.

Giving in Brooke grabbed her keys from the table "come on then I'll drive you home, bring the rug".

The drive to his place was silent. Brooke was too busy thinking about the fact Peyton's car had been in the driveway and the whole Lucas situation she wished she could just forget and chose to not think about.

She stopped outside his house and didn't say anything, her eyes still facing the front she waited for him to get out, but he stayed and Brooke could feel his eyes digging into her.

"Brooke do you ever wonder if we made the right choices? That maybe if we had taken a different path our lives could have been different?"

He'd asked similar questions before and she answered in just as similar fashion "sometimes, its only human, but I have a lot of great things in my life that I wouldn't have had otherwise and I wouldn't take them back for anything"

He smiled knowingly, she could see it from the corner of his eyes "but if it had turned out the other way you'd say the same thing, what if the other path was better"

She finally turned to him "what if isn't good enough, what if isn't real, it's simply what if and nothing more, we don't get to go back and try again"

He smiled again "but we can move forward. I want to be with you Brooke, I've never been more sure about anything else in my life" he said.

Brooke flinched and wondered how so much could change after one day, using all the courage she had she replied "get out of the car Lucas before I say something that'll ruin our friendship for good" and to her surprise he actually listened to her.

Her feelings were mixed, she wasn't sure if it made her happy or sad, she didn't have long to think about it, Lucas walked around the car to her window "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, I know I told you this once before, and nothing has changed, I'm still that guy and I'll be waiting until you see it too. I'm not going to let you go again, I promise you that" he was doing that I love you speech voice and Brooke was finding it harder not to fall for it.

Flashing her eyes at him she replied angrily because she was desperately trying to salvage her future relationships with both Lucas and Peyton "I'm not that girl anymore, I'm not the one you can hide with, we both know who you love and her names not Brooke"

"Why can't you trust that my heart is with you" he pleaded quietly.

Brooke was over it, starting the car up she sent him one last glare "because you can never prove it" she didn't give him a chance to answer.

Lucas watched the car disappear around the corner and he sighed "I think I can" he said with a smirk.

When Peyton got home from Haley's late Sunday afternoon her mind was distracted, she still hadn't seen Brooke and knew that once she was inside she would have to face her best friend and Peyton wasn't ready. Trying to delay it for as long as possible Peyton went to the mailbox, there was only one letter in it.

The envelope was old, she could tell because it was crinkled and faded, most telling of all was even though it was addressed to Brooke and in their mail box it had Brooke's address on from over five years ago. Peyton recognised Lucas' handwriting as soon as she saw it.

She looked back at the house and then down at the letter, a part of Peyton knew that if she gave the letter to Brooke everything would change. She had no idea what was in the letter but she knew in her heart and in her gut that it meant the end for her and Lucas either way.

Closing her eyes Peyton placed the letter into her purse and preyed she made the right decision.


	9. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I still dont own anything, but im thinking of starting a petition 'Markgiveoth2mickeiB'**

_I really thought it would work._

Lucas sighed and looked around him one last time, once again seeing he was all alone Lucas gave the night sky a glare "thanks for trying" he whispered thinking of his uncle Keith, he shook his head "thanks for opening my eyes, even if it was too late" Lucas looked down and shook his head again, he was disappointed in himself.

If only he hadn't waited so long maybe things could have been different, he'd really thought the letter would work, knowing his luck Brooke had burnt it before ever reading it. Lucas had waited all day for Brooke to come, he hadn't left the house, since six he'd waited on the porch, now with the moon high above and midnight fast approaching Lucas finally realised she wasn't coming.

_What did you think? One letter and it would erase five years, one letter and she would come back to you? I need her in my life and I just hope this hasn't blown everything._

He went to go inside, at the door Lucas gave the driveway one last glance, and then he turned around and opened the door. Once he shut it behind him Lucas looked out the window as he switched off the porch light and the world went dark. He sighed.

Moving to the couch Lucas fell back, a large part of him was hurt and in disbelieve that Brooke had never come but the other part of him, the one which had opened its eyes thanks to a very real dream, had hope. He was comforted that though she said no today they still had forever and Lucas was willing to wait.

Then the doorbell rang.

Frowning Lucas got up, he switched the light on outside before opening the door, there was less than a second for him to recognise a crying Brooke in front of him before she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Lucas had no problem playing along this time.

"I got your letter" Brooke finally said as she pulled away minutes later, her eyes big and still moist from her tears but she was smiling a goofy smile one Lucas was just happy to see "I never thought… I… Lucas, why did you wait five years? If only-" she began to say.

Lucas stopped her with a kiss "I know" he replied leaning his forehead against hers "I know".

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into him, Brooke hugged him around the waist, he started to rock her side to side "I should have never let you go, I was afraid of getting hurt again after everything that had happened, I was afraid of getting my heart broken because you mean everything to me Brooke and I didn't want to loose you. Even if you were just a friend, I need you"

"I need you too"

Lucas pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes "god I love you, Pretty Girl"

"I love you too" and she kissed him again.

Things weren't going to be easy, many people wouldn't understand and there was a long uphill battle ahead, but in that moment and all that night Brooke and Lucas didn't think about the obstacles or anybody else, they were selfish for once and thought only of themselves. And they didn't care because they had each other and this time they would never let go and everyone else could just open their eyes and see that this was the way it was always meant to be.

_People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end… the woman I love once told me that, and she was right._

**Five years later…**

Lucas woke up and immediately opened his eyes, he never wanted to stay asleep these days, sleep was just a waste of time for Lucas Scott who would much prefer to keep his eyes open. He smiled at the morning view, a metre away from him a very naked woman was down on her knees, her gorgeous bottom wiggling "Brooke, what are you doing?" he asked amused. Her head turned, she was grinning showing off her two deep dimples "I am looking for something to wear, it is freezing and I have no idea where you threw my pyjamas last night" she didn't look like she disapproved.

"I don't know why you wear the thing in the first place, now come back to bed and give me a proper good morning" he didn't know why she wanted to cover her body from him, he knew every little millimetre of it, knew the taste of every corner, the scent of every inch and the last thing he wanted in the privacy of their room was her covering it up.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she stood and began to walk his way, one leg at a time she straddled his lap, she leaned forward and Lucas prepared to kiss her however Brooke leaned her face pass him and stretched forward, when she sat up she held her pyjama top in her hand, with a mischievous smirk she slipped the grey hoody over her head, Lucas groaned though she quickly silenced him by leaning back down and this time kissing him on the lips "good morning Husband" she whispered as she pulled away, her lips still slightly touching his chin.

Lucas grabbed her by the curve of her hips and closed the small distance between their lips again, the kiss was gentle and loving, as it grew more passionate he pulled back reluctantly "morning Wifey, as much as I would love to end what we just started and as hard as it is for me to say no I think we are going to have company in about five seconds" and he quickly gave a peck to her cheek as he rolled her over on the bed, Brooke giggled instinctively as her husband lay on top of her "I'll take a rain check" he whispered into her neck and then rolled back to his side just as the door opened.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!"

Brooke sat up and opened her arms as their three year old son crawled onto the bed "we're awake Cookie" she replied. Lucas watched as Brooke squeezed their son and he felt his heart fill with pride "does Daddy get a hug?" he asked with a fake pout. Immediately the boy jumped into Lucas' arms "of course Daddy".

With his son in his arms and his wife next to him Lucas didn't think life could get any better, but with Brooke he knew that wasn't true, every day was special and every day life just seemed to get better and better "I love you DK" Lucas whispered to his curly haired son.

Three year old Davis Keith Scott gave his father a sloppy kiss on the nose "I love you too Daddy" before he slipped from his fathers arms to wiggle into the comfortable space between his parents, Lucas looked up to see Brooke looking at him _I love you _she mouthed.

Leaning over their son Lucas kissed his wife's nose "I love you Pretty Girl" and then he went down her body and kissed the small bump hidden by the hoody "I love you too Baby Girl" causing Brooke to laugh again, Lucas sat back up "what's so funny?"

She shook her head playfully "oh just that she's not even born yet and you are already spoiling our daughter"

"Daddy, Daddy, can we play ball?" Davy interrupted his parents, Lucas gave Brooke the evils before turning to his son "of course DK, straight after breakfast"

"Luke, don't tire him out, he's just a little boy and we've already got a big day planned with Naley" Brooke warned, Lucas simply gave her an indulgent smile "don't worry about that, I look after my family… speaking of I should get ready and do breakfast" he sent DK a look and then nodded towards the sheet, Brooke laughed and quickly pulled her son closer to her using her hands to cover his eyes, DK laughed too thinking it was a game.

Lucas quickly swiped his hand down and grabbed the boxers from the floor. Once they were on he stood up and turned back to the bed, Brooke and Davy were looking up at him with identical big glossy eyes "come on DK, Pretty Girl, lets go get eat" he said as he lifted Davy up.

Standing up on her knees on the bed Brooke pulled Lucas down to kiss him again "I'm only hungry for you" she whispered as she pulled away, Lucas grabbed her by the hand and helped her up "me too, Wifey, but'll have to wait"

Davy looked between his parents "I don't understand, Mommy how can you eat Daddy?" he asked honestly baffled, Lucas raised an eyebrow at Brooke and she rolled her eyes. Neither answered "Daddies and Mommies aren't food" the boy said again, Lucas eyes his son "you know what DK you are far too innocent for the likes of us" and he moved his son so Davy was hanging over his shoulder, then turning towards the door Lucas began to leave the room, Brooke gave a laugh and grabbed Lucas by his boxer shorts as she followed her boys out.

"But Daddy!" Davy protested still curious, his parents only laughed and a very happy Lucas Scott led his family down for breakfast.

_One difference – one choice – on one day and everything could have been different but I was lucky because sometimes fate gives you a second chance. All you have to do is open your eyes. _

_**the end**_

**lol. sorry but i find it funny that so many people immediately assumed the worse of peyton, which isnt surprising i guess because of the show and i know some of you expected the whole waking up in hospital but i never for one second planned that, the idea came to me so quickly that the beginning and the end were planned straight away, the truth is i had this idea for a fanfic where lucas somehow got trapped at brooke's during a storm and has nothing to wear so bang the hoody gets its appearance and we find out brookes had it all these years cause on the show it disappeared and then peyton walks in the morning after to find them alseep together on the couch, so when Open Your Eyes popped into my head with the car accident and the rain i thought i'd combine that idea with this story and i was real happy with that. **

**so the journey is over already, it went by so quickly, thank you all for joining me on their ride and giving me so many great reviews. i hope you liked the way i ended it. and because i still have so many future brucas utubes to wait for downloading i will have some spare time so i was thinking of returning to the world of Lucas, Brooke and DK with a series of oneshots in the near future, tell me what you think, i was thinking of doing the missing scene between peyton and brooke and the giving of the letter and brookes pov as she goes to lucas, i didnt want it in here cause of two reasons 1. to surprise ya and 2. i didnt want the brucas to be diluted by peyton. and i was thinking of one listing all the ways AU Lucas proposed to AU Brooke, and some oneshots from the missing 5 years in this chapter. just a thought.**

**thanx.**

**luv mickei**


End file.
